Little Rascals
by optimus prime 007
Summary: One shots of Prowl and Jazz as younglings. In response to reading several fics of Prowl, Jazz, and Megatron's desk. Chapter one is my version of the combination. This fic had been closed but the bunny was resurrected! A new chapter has been posted.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I've recently read several stories of Prowl and Jazz that involved Megatron's desk. I'm not sure if they were all in response to a challenge or not. But they were all fun to read. So, I thought I'd do one of my own for the hell of it! I hope you like it.

Set in 2007 movieverse, before the war. Megatron is Lord Protector and Optimus Prime is High Commander. For this fic, Prowl and Jazz are younglings about the equivalent of six year olds.

**Author's notes:** Cybertronian time references for the story

Astrosecond - .25 of a second

Klick – one minute

Deca-cycle – one week

Orn – one month

Vorn – one year

* * *

**Little Rascals**

Prowl sat in his corner as usual intently reading the datapad. He read whenever he could and often asked his teacher for more material to read. And when he wasn't reading he was often playing with Jazz, the other orphaned youngling living on the base.

Jazz finally found Prowl and decided to sneak up on his friend, something he's done numerous times. Jazz was good at not being noticed, really good. There were countless times he gave his caretakers fits when sneaking up on them or hiding from them. And when he wasn't being quiet, he was being loud playing music, singing or just talking.

Both little mechs were the same age, six vorns, and highly intelligent. Yet both were complete opposites. Prowl was calm and quiet. Jazz was outgoing and boisterous. The two were the best of friends the majority of the time. And the times their personalities clashed the fights were vicious and usually involved some heavily armed mech, usually, Optimus or Ironhide, to pry them about.

Today, Jazz was feeling mischievous while Prowl wanted to really read the new material his teacher gave me.

"Got it!" Jazz cheered triumphantly after he snatched the datapad from Prowl's hands.

"Jazz! Give it back!"

"Catch me if you can…_**Prowlie**_!" Jazz teased running off.

"I told you to never call me that!"

Jazz ran. Prowl gave chase. And just like that, the two younglings were on a terror through the base!

First room hit was the recreation room. Many mechs and femmes were there relaxing, drinking talking or just enjoying each others friendly company. Then the two younglings raced in and disturbed that peace.

Jazz climbed up on a table with Prowl hot on his aft. The pair jumped from table to table – Jazz laughing and Prowl screaming for his datapad back. Energon was spilled. High grade went flying. The mature mechs or femmes were stunned at first before they tried to grab a youngling.

Only younglings were quickly and extremely agile. Jazz made a break for the exit with his prize in hand. Prowl did the same not losing one step in his pursuit of Jazz. Nor was he gaining. Both were roughly the same size and always ran neck and neck when they raced each other for fun.

"Jazz! Stop and give it to me, please!"

"What's the matter? Giving up already?"

"Never!"

Jazz laughed running into an open door. Prowl tried to cut the turn a bit tighter than usual in hopes of gaining on Jazz. Only it back fired and he fell, skidding across the floor. The force of his impact with a supply cabinet caused the door to pop open and most of the supplies to fall out.

"**GET THE FRAG OUT OF MY MED BAY!**" Ratchet screamed as the supplies rained down on Prowl.

The young mech was quick to scramble out on his hands and knees knowing full well one didn't want to ever experience the full wrath of Ratchet the Hatchet. When Prowl got to his feet the CMO was standing in his doorway yelling out into the hall.

"**THIS IS NOT A PLAY AREA! NOW GO BEFORE I GIVE YOU A TAIL PIPE FLUSHING!**"

"Ah, come on Ratch, it wasn't all his fault," Jazz smiled up at the medical bot from behind.

"I should have known!" Ratchet said, whirling around to face Jazz. "Where there's one the other isn't far behind! Come here you little pit spawn!" Ratchet growled bending down to grab Jazz.

Jazz shot through Ratchet's legs causing the mech to lose his balance and fall. The two young mechs gasped in shock at the loud crash and heavy thud of Ratchet hitting the floor.

"**RUN!**" Jazz shouted, grabbing Prowl's hand and started running.

Prowl didn't need to be told twice. Together they ran stride for stride. Weaving around the matures mechs for femmes in the halls. Sliding around corners. Neither of them paying attention to where they were running. The need to flee for self preservation motivated them to just run and blinded them of all else.

Eventually, Prowl came to his senses and started to slow down. Jazz not wanting his friend to be left behind did the same.

"Did we lose him?" Jazz asked.

"I calculate a seventy-six point three percent chance that we lost him," Prowl said, looking around to see they were near the command center's main doors.

"I'm ok with that number. Wait, where are you going?"

"I just want to look."

"The only way you'll get a look in is through the window," Jazz said following Prowl.

"Right, access codes are keyed in to open the door," Prowl frowned.

Jazz observed how sad his friend was. It was rare that Prowl ever wanted anything for himself. He was always helpful to others. Especially when Jazz needed help with his homework, which wasn't often.

"I know, stand on my shoulders," Jazz smiled. "Then you should be able to see."

"Are you sure?"

Jazz got into position with his back against the door, set down the datapad and his toy ball, and clasped his hands together.

"Go for it, Prowl," he smiled.

With a quick nod, Prowl put one foot in Jazz's hands and grabbed onto his friend's shoulders.

"On three…one…two…three," Prowl said and then pushed off the ground with his other foot at the same time Jazz helped to lift Prowl up.

Prowl was just able to grab the window seal to steady himself enough to get his feet onto Jazz's shoulders.

"What's it look like?" Jazz asked, grunting.

"Wow! It's indescribable! You've got to see it for yourself!"

"Ok…let me after you're done then."

"Oh frag! Hide's coming!" Prowl yelped losing his grip.

The young mech lost his balance and fell to the ground. Jazz fell with him attempting to keep his hold on Prowl. Both mechs were a bit dazed and didn't have time to flee when the door beeped and opened up.

"You two know better! This is a restricted area," Ironhide growled at them lifting them both to their feet.

"I'm sorry, it was my idea," Prowl said.

"But I helped," Jazz quickly added.

"It's ok. I'm not mad at ya. I know you're both smart little mechs who will never do it again, right?"

"Yes, sir," they both said to Hide.

"Now hurry up and get out of here. Optimus and Megatron are due back any klick now. And you know how Megatron does not tolerate younglings near the command center."

Jazz nodded swallowing hard. Oh yeah, he knew after getting caught playing spy in the area. He didn't mean to. The vent just happened to lead straight into Megatron's office. And having spent way too much time in the vent and not knowing how to get back the way he came, Jazz had no choice but to exit the vent.

"And stop giving Ratchet processor aches," Ironhide smiled. "When his processor aches, he makes sure the rest of ours do."

Both Prowl and Jazz laughed nervously. Figures the old bot would inform the command center about them since he couldn't catch them.

"By the way, slick move getting away from him. Not an easy task. Optimus will be impressed after he reads the report. Now get going."

With that the huge mech disappeared back into the command center. Both Prowl and Jazz did feel a sense of pride when he commented about how impressed Optimus Prime would be. They both saw themselves being officers under his command one day. Out of all their differences, that was one goal the both shared and both strived to achieve.

Suddenly, Prowl saw his datapad on the floor and his earlier task came fore. Only Jazz was quicker to retrieve the datapad and his ball before moving ahead of Prowl.

"Jazz, can I have it please?" Prowl asked nicely.

"Let me see…I'll th…"

Prowl tackled Jazz to the floor. He knew asking Jazz wasn't going to get anything. He also knew how Jazz liked to talk when teasing him! Three hands were on the datapad pulling it back and forth. Jazz had to let go of his toy in order to keep his hold on the datapad, which at this point he wasn't going to easily give up! And while they were wrestling about on the floor, the ball got hit and started rolling away…fast.

"Oh no!" Jazz yelped.

"Ha! I got it!" Prowl cheered triumphantly with the datapad in his hand.

"No…no…no!" Jazz exclaimed scampering to his feet and chasing after his ball.

Only he couldn't get to in time before it disappeared into the darkness past an opened office door. There he stood, shoulders slouched and wept.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Prowl asked, arriving at his friend's side.

"My ball..." he choked and sobbed. "It's in Megatron's office. He'll dismantle me if I go in there again."

Prowl looked around. He'd only been here once when Optimus had him in his office but he recognized the kind warrior's office door. And thus confirmed that he and Jazz were standing before Megatron's office. They knew Megatron's office was off limits, forbidden, more restricted than a restricted zone!

"It's just a toy," he told his friend softly, putting his arm around Jazz's trembling shoulders. "I'm sure we can get you another one."

"You don't understand," Jazz wept, teary optics looking sorrowfully at Prowl. "My parents gave me that ball. It's all I have left of them. It helps me remember them when I'm sad and miss them."

Prowl often wondered why Jazz carried that ball everywhere but wouldn't let anyone touch it. It made him kind of sad too because he didn't have anything to remember his parents except what he felt in his spark and the few memories within his processor.

Well, he couldn't allow Jazz to continue to feel this way.

"I'll get it."

"You will?" Jazz asked optics wide as they could be.

"What are friends for?" Prowl smiled. "Here, hold my datapad. But I want it back after I retrieve your ball."

"Sure, no problem!" Jazz said excitedly, rubbing his tears away.

Prowl slowly entered the dark office. He had an idea of how an officer had their office laid out based on Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet's offices. So in total darkness he made his way to where the desk should be with the control panel for the lights on it.

Success!

The lights came on and a terrified Jazz came rushing in and dragged him under the huge desk.

"Jaz…"

Jazz's hand quickly clamped over Prowl's mouth and he shook his head. An astrosecond later Prowl knew why. He heard the heavy footfalls and the voices enter the office.

"That was a total waste of time, brother," Megatron growled.

"If you only showed some restraint the meeting with the High Council would have gone a lot smoother," Optimus responded calmly.

"It was more like an interrogation, not a meeting. I've never been so insulted in my entire life!"

"You brought it upon yourself, brother. I…"

"**WHAT THE SLAG IS THIS TOY DOING HERE?!**" Megatron bellowed, the sound of his feet moved closer to the desk and stopped.

Prowl and Jazz grabbed onto each other dear life, squeezing into a corner beneath the desk. They were so dead!

"That looks like Jazz's toy. It probably rolled in here by mistake," Optimus said. "At least he didn't violate your orders by coming in to retrieve it."

"Still, he and his little friend have no business being on this base, Optimus."

"I don't see the harm. We grew up on a base. Sentinel took us everywhere, even the command center and for rides in the shuttles."

"Brother, will you ever learn, you cannot save everyone?"

"That may be Megatron. But I can ensure the safety of those on this base, including Prowl and Jazz."

"You're such a softy. No wonder the femmes love you so much."

"You could learn to soften up a bit yourself and settle down with one too you know."

"I won't be held back by some femme or anything. And as for Jazz. He'll never see this toy again. That should teach him a harsh lesson."

Jazz gasped and started shaking and crying. Prowl reacted, not wanting his friend to be so upset. As quick as he could, Prowl climbed out and up onto the desk.

"I'll have that ball if you please!" he quickly said.

Megatron growled taking a step towards him, standing right next to the desk.

Prowl yelped, jumping back. Even though he was terrified to pit he asked for the ball again, even holding a trembling hand out.

"No. It's going to be destroyed."

"Megatron, it's only a toy!" Optimus protested.

"No, you can't!" Prowl wept, shaking uncontrollably. "It was my fault the ball rolled in here. I came into get it for Jazz. Don't punish him for my mistake."

"Megatron, I would like to point out that if you had closed your door like the rest of the officers this entire incident wouldn't have happened," Optimus calmly said, moving closer to his brother.

"The youngling is still to be punished for coming in here," Megatron said.

"Fair enough."

"NO!" Jazz shouted from under the desk. He too climbed up on the desk standing beside Prowl. He too was shaking as bad as Prowl but he wasn't going to let his friend take all the heat. "It was my fault! I took his datapad. He was trying to get it back and my ball rolled away. Since I was afraid to come in here, Prowl said he go in for me. He was only doing it for me. So the punishment should be mine."

"Are you afraid of me?" Megatron asked, grinning.

The two mechs huddled together, nodding their heads.

"Good, you should be! Here take the blasted thing!"

Prowl timidly reached for the ball as Jazz clung to him.

"Thank you, Sir," Prowl said once he grabbed hold of the ball.

"Thank you…Sir," Jazz stammered clutching the ball to his chest after Prowl gave it to him.

"Optimus, I trust that you will be in charge of their punishment."

"You know I will, brother," Optimus smiled, winking at Prowl and Jazz.

The two little mechs were still to terrified out of their processors as they stood there on Megatron's desk to even react.

"Good, now get them off my desk before one of them has an accident and lubricates on it."

"As you wish, brother," Optimus grinned, moving over and lifting the two younglings up into his arms. He waited to talk to them once they were out in the hall and away from Megatron. "So, what were you two doing in this restricted area?"

"Running away from Ratchet," Jazz answered leaning against Prime's shoulder, optics locked on his ball.

"I'm not even going to ask, I'm sure I'll hear about it later," the big mech chuckled.

"Why is your brother so mean and you're so nice?" Prowl asked.

"That's a very good question," Prime sighed. "One I've often tried to answer myself. He wasn't always this way. I know it's hard for you to believe but he and I were little rascals just like you two, running around getting into areas where we didn't belong."

Prowl and Jazz gasped in surprised as Optimus entered his office and set them down.

"That's right. We gave Ratchet and Ironhide hell as we grew up. Even our own father said we were incorrigible! He used to punish us by making us file his datapads."

"Yuck," Jazz said, making a face.

"It makes sense to keep your datapads in order," Prowl smiled. "Makes it that much easier to find something when you need it."

"I agree with both of you," Optimus chuckled, walking over to his desk. "I hate the damn things even though I need them. There always seems to be more of them on my desk each day. Which is why I will not punish you by filing them." Optimus paused, touching something on his desk. "Ironhide, will you report to my office please?"

"_Acknowledged, Prime. I'm on my way._"

"I'm going to tell you both again even though I may be wasting my breath," Optimus said, taking his seat behind his desk. "But you are to stay out of the restricted areas. It is for your safety. I would never forgive myself if something to happen to either of you two younglings."

"We understand, Sir," Prowl and Jazz said.

Both little mechs hung their heads suddenly feeling really guilty for breaking the rules. They knew from overhearing the mature mechs talking that Optimus cares deeply for everyone under his command and takes things to spark if even one of them falls.

"Reporting as ordered, Prime," Ironhide said, as he entered the office. He looked down at two guilty looking mechs. "They weren't in your office doing something were they? I told them to leave the area."

"No, a toy rolled into Megatron's office."

"Oh slag, he didn't scare them did he?"

"Yes, he was terrifying!" Jazz chimed.

"Now we're being punished," Prowl added.

"That's right and I'm giving them their punishment," Optimus smiled. "So, for the next deca-cycle you'll have Prowl and Jazz to help you with weapons inventory."

"What?!" Ironhide choked out.

"I've been asking you to do it for a full orn now," Prime continued, loving the totally astonished look on his weapon's officer's face! "This way I know you won't shoot your assistants in the aft to get out of doing the inventory because I know how much you care for the younglings."

Jazz giggled, covering his mouth. Even Prowl thought it was funny and giggled too.

"Besides, I know how much you've been dying to show them all the weapons we have. You couldn't wait to show Megatron and me when we were growing up. So, I'm confident they'll be in excellent hands."

"We're intelligent too," Prowl smiled.

"And we can be very helpful," Jazz added, smirking.

"Oh good Primus! What did I do to deserve this?" Ironhide muttered, walking out the door.

"ONE DECA-CYCLE!" Optimus shouted, reminding Hide. Then Optimus looked at the two younglings and smiled. "Well, go on you little rascals."

"Yes, sir!" they saluted and then ran off calling for Ironhide.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonus chapter for the Little Rascals Woohoo. There might be more up coming chapters. Depends on my muse or if people put in requests for the two youngling mechs. So I'll just leave my options open for some random one shots. Hope you enjoy this scene and I thank those who responded to the first chapter.

* * *

Two journs had passed now. Prowl and Jazz were beginning to wonder if Ironhide was ever going to do the weapons inventory with them. When the third journ had passed, Prowl and Jazz both took it upon themselves to confront the weapon's specialist.

"Are you sure he's in his quarters?" Jazz asked as Prowl tried to reach up and press the door chime.

"It's too early for Hide to be up. Plus he was drinking last night. He always recharges up to just before his shift starts when he drinks," Prowl answered, stretching as far as he could. Even on his tippy toes the door chime was still just out of his reach.

"How do you know that?"

"I over heard Magnus talking to Optimus about it the other day. Slag, help me up, I can't reach it."

"It sucks being so small," Jazz grumbled, wrapping his arms around Prowl's waist and lifted.

"We're younglings. We're supposed to be small. Got it."

Jazz lowered his friend back to the ground and both stood there waiting for the door to open. And they waited some more. So Jazz helped Prowl up again to ring the door chime. The doors still didn't open.

"Maybe we should just go in and wake him up," Jazz suggested.

"It's locked."

"Not a problem, lift me up," Jazz smirked.

Prowl lifted his friend up much like Jazz had done only moments ago. It took a few clicks but the door finally opened.

"Do I want to know how you did that?" Prowl asked.

"Maybe not, then I might have to terminate ya," Jazz teased as they walked in.

"Pfft, it'd never happen because I'd outrank you," Prowl smirked and then gasped. "Primus, this place is a mess!"

"It's not so bad," Jazz said, looking at all the data pats scattered on the chairs, the weapons with their safeties activated on the couch and a few empty high grade containers on the floor.

"Of course you'd say that. You're room is just as messy. Worse actually."

"Sorry, I'm not anal about keep things in order."

"I'm not anal!"

"Well, you're fragging close! Everything has its place and it's all neat."

"So I can find something when I want it and not have to sift through rubbish to get it."

"My stuff's not rubbish!" Jazz shouted and punched Prowl in the arm.

"Ow! You fragger!" Prowl screamed back, retaliating.

"Slag head!"

The profanities escaladed along with their tempers as they wrestled, kicked and punched at each other. The ruckus got so loud that it finally pulled Ironhide out of his recharge. And when he emerged from his bedroom he saw Prowl and Jazz rolling across the floor with fists flying.

"**HEY! STOP IT YOU TWO**!" he shouted to no avail.

The pair was really going at it. Primus himself could walk into the room and they'd never notice. In fact, they were getting way out of hand. The growling sounded down right vicious.

Ironhide moved closer, waited for the right moment and then grabbed each little mech by the nape of their necks.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!**" he growled, shaking them slightly to get them to stop swinging and kicking at each other as they dangled before him.

Both younglings growled, glaring at each other.

"I said, that's _**enough**_! Primus almighty, what were you two fighting about this time?"

"He called my stuff rubbish!" Jazz spat.

"He called me anal!"

"Both of you put a socket in it, that's an order," Ironhide said. Satisfied they weren't going to go at it again, Ironhide set them on the floor and released his hold on them. "First of all, Jazz you're room is messier than mine and Prowl…well I'm not sure what anal is but you are _**way**_ too organized for a youngling!"

"Well we wouldn't have been fighting if _**you'd**_ done the weapon's inventory with us as ordered by Optimus!" Prowl pointed out, folding his arms across his chest.

"That's right and you promised we'd do it yesterday!" Jazz added.

"I did, didn't I," the big bot commented, scratching his chin. "I do apologize. I had intended to then got distracted by a femme."

Both youngling mechs blinked innocently up at him having no clue what he was really talking about.

"One day you'll both understand the power a femme can have over us mechs," Ironhide chuckled, rubbing them on their heads. "Ok, at midday meet me at weapon hanger 12. I'll inform Magnus to remind me so I don't get distracted this time. Ok?"

"Ok," the little mechs smiled happily.

"Good. Now get going. Go wreak havoc somewhere else."

"Yes, Sir!" Jazz saluted then grabbed Prowl's hand. "Come on. Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

I know I said this fic was a series of one shots. But I wanted to finish off what was in my head. So the first one shot is 3 chapters! Writer's prerogative. :P I have two requests so far. I'll be working on them in order received so flamingmarsh's request will be done next then DitzyMusicLover's. So come on, don't be shy. You can PM me your request. Only rule is that Prowl and Jazz must be younglings.

Please, enjoy.

Author's notes: Tissue alert!

* * *

"Jazz, wake up! We're going to be late!"

"Just a few more klicks," Jazz mumbled into his pillow pulling the blanket over his head.

"No, Ironhide's waiting for us already since we have to finish the weapons inventory _**today**_!" Prowl insisted and then yanked the blanket off Jazz.

"Hey!" Jazz exclaimed sitting up. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Catch me if you can!" Prowl snickered, stuck his tongue out then ran.

"It's on Prowlie!" Jazz shouted, leaping off his bed and chasing after his friend.

The two youngling mechs raced down through the hall of the personnel living quarters of the base. It was the time of day when most Autobots were just now getting up to start their day.

"**HEY! You two need to slow down**!" Ratchet shouted when the little mechs ran right in front of him make him jump back. "**It's too early for that slag!**"

Of course it fell upon deaf audio receptors as the two continued to run and giggle their way down the hall. A few more alert Autobots simply moved out of the way shaking their heads smiling at the display of youthful enthusiasm.

At one point, Prowl glanced back to see Jazz still hadn't gotten any closer. With his attention turned he didn't see the big mech emerge from his quarters and slammed into his thick leg, knocking Prowl to the ground.

Jazz gasped, almost skidding to a stop. Then he cringed as the big mech reached for Prowl.

"The two of you have no business playing in the hallways," Megatron growled, lifting Prowl up by the back of his neck. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Prowl's voice trembled. Jazz simply nodded. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Megatron, put him down. They're only younglings and there are playing in the proper sector."

"As you wish brother," the mech said, setting Prowl down a bit roughly. Then the big mech stormed off.

"You need to be more mindful of your surroundings," Optimus said to them in a kind of serious tone.

"Yes, Sir. I'll make sure to keep a better optic on things," Prowl said.

"Of course you will," he smiled, rubbing Prowl on the head. "Be sure to remind Ironhide I want the inventory report by midday on my desk."

"We will!" Jazz smiled.

"Good. Now off you go," Optimus smiled and watched as the two friends ran around him.

"I thought you were a goner!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Me too! Thank Primus Optimus was there!"

Jazz nodded in agreement then asked, "Do you think we'll finish up the inventory in time?"

"There isn't much left. So as long as Ironhide doesn't get _**too**_ distracted we should be able to."

"Oh I know," Jazz groaned, rolling his optics. "It's enough to know about the weapons but we don't need to know when and where he used each one or which femmes he impressed the most with them."

"I don't mind his stories that much. They're educational…somewhat. But honestly, we're far too young to hear about his femme conquests!"

"I hear he may be finally settling down with one femme."

"Oh yeah, Chromia. They're perfect for each other. She's as crazy as he is when it comes to weapons!"

"So, where did we leave off?" Jazz asked when they stopped inside the door to the weapons depot.

"Shh, do you hear that?"

Jazz strained to listen.

"I think I hear him. Is that a femme…giggling?"

"Presumably which means no weapon's inventory," Prowl frowned. "I hope Optimus doesn't get mad at us."

"Well, he did order us to remind Ironhide. And he could just be talking to her."

"And they could be doing _**other**_ things."

"Only one way to know for sure, Prowler. We'll be real quiet and just take a peak. If he's busy getting it on then we leave. If they're talk then _**you**_ tell him what Optimus told us to do."

Prowl nodded. Jazz started moving stealthily along with Prowl mimicking his movements. They'd only traveled a short distance when Prowl's audio receptors picked up on some noises he'd never heard before.

"What's _**that**_ noise?" Prowl asked quietly as they quickly ducked behind a large crate.

"I don't know," Jazz shrugged, whispering back. "I guess you moan like that when you interface?"

"We shouldn't be doing this now, Chromia," Ironhide said, sounding a bit winded. "Those little mechs will be here at any moment. That Prowl is one prompt little fragger."

"You're going to deny your femme a quick interface?"

"Ah, don't make that face…you know I can't resist that face, Mia."

"Good, now…where were we?"

"Hey, wanna see how they do it?" Jazz whispered, giggling.

"Not really."

"Come on, it will be _educational_," Jazz smirked. "We need to learn some day. Unless you're going to be such tight aft and never get some loving from a femme!"

"As if! I'll want to interface as much as the next mech!"

"Then let's see how it's done."

Ever so slowly both mechs poked their heads up. Of course neither of them had a clue about how mechs and femmes interface. But what they saw wasn't what they were expecting. Both stood there, jaws dropped and optics as wide as they could be.

"What's she doing to him?" Jazz managed to asked, the initial shock still numbing his processor.

There was the sound of a light thud beside him and when he looked, Prowl was lying on the floor, not moving with his optic covers closed.

"Prowl!" Jazz exclaimed, quietly, kneeling down and shaking his friend. "Prowl!"

Jazz panicked. Something was wrong with Prowl. But he couldn't ask for Ironhide's help. Frag no! Even Jazz knew rule number one when a mech's interfacing with his femme – no one interferes! Besides, he didn't even want to look that way again. So Jazz did the only thing he could think of. He lifted Prowl up as best as he could and dragged him. He would have dragged him all the way to the Med Bay if Ultra Magnus hadn't been walking by.

"What happened to him?" the mech asked, cradling Prowl as they rushed towards the med bay.

"I don't know. One astrosecond he was fine and the next he was just laying there on the ground. Is he going to be ok?"

"We'll have to see what Ratchet says."

Jazz nodded. He was really worried for Prowl. He was so worried that he didn't hesitate to follow Magnus into the med bay, a place Jazz dreads going. Magnus told him not to worry so much just before he left but Jazz couldn't help it. He sat there clutching his ball tight and didn't even make a peep while watching Ratchet tend to Prowl. It only took a few klicks for the CMO to determine the malfunction but those klicks felt like an eternity for Jazz.

"He's fine, Jazz," he said, beckoning Jazz to come over. "Something caused his CPU's logic circuits to crash. Mind telling me what he saw."

"I'd rather not talk about," Jazz answered, looking at his feet. "It was…well, it was kind of traumatic."

"If you tell me, I might be able to help Prowl better."

Jazz looked up at Ratchet then glanced over at Prowl. Well, if it was to help his friend.

"We…we kind of saw Ironhide and Chromia…interfacing," Jazz shuddered, trying to erase the images from his processor.

"Oh, my…that is traumatizing."

"Tell me about it. I don't think I'll ever interface with a femme!"

Ratchet laughed and patted him on the head.

"It's not all that bad," Ratchet said. "Not all femmes are as…_**aggressive**_ as Chromia."

Prowl groaned, reaching to grab his head.

"Welcome back Prowl," Ratchet smiled. "I'll give you something for that processor ache, ok?"

He nodded and watched the CMO walk towards his medical supply cabinet.

"You ok?" Jazz asked.

"I guess so," he answered, sitting up. Jazz climbed up on the medical bed and sat beside him. "What happened?"

"Ratchet says your CPU's logic circuits crashed. I told him what we saw. I had to, he said it could help."

"There you little mechs are!" Ironhide exclaimed, walking into the med bay.

Just like earlier, Prowl's logic circuits locked up and crashed when his processor recalled the brief but impressionable images he'd witnessed earlier. Jazz managed to grab his friend before he fell off the bed.

"Primus almighty!" Ratchet exclaimed, rushing across the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Ironhide concernedly asked.

"_**You**_ are what's wrong with him!" Ratchet snarled, laying Prowl down. He quickly helped Jazz down before turning on Ironhide. "Next time I suggest interfacing in your quarters and not a place where younglings can see!"

"They saw?"

Jazz felt guilty and cast his optics downward. Not only did he see something he wasn't supposed to see but he hurt is friend doing it.

"Jazz…I'm sorry," Hide said, picking Jazz up.

"Make it up to him elsewhere," Ratchet grumbled. "I need to figure out this glitch that caused Prowl's logic circuits to lock up. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Can't I stay? He's my friend."

"It's best to let Ratchet do his job," Hide answered. "You can comeback later and check on him."

"Ratchet…can I give this to Prowl…for luck?" Jazz asked, holding out the ball he'd parents had given to him before they were killed. "Prowl needs it more than me."

"Sure," the CMO smiled, taking the ball and placing it in Prowl's hand.

From that point on the day dragged by slowly for Jazz. It wasn't any fun without his friend. He did his best to stay busy, even doing finishing the homework assignment his teacher gave him. The happiest time of the day came when he was called to the Med Bay because Ratchet was to release Prowl.

At least it was supposed to be a happy time. Jazz noticed right away how depressed Prowl was. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten depressed so Jazz made small talk like he always did, cracking jokes, doing what he normally did to pull Prowl out of his depression.

Nothing worked.

Prowl went to his quarters with Jazz in tow. There he finally broke down and cried as he lay on his recharge bed. He felt Jazz climb on the bed and wrap his arms around him.

"Here's your ball back," he sniffled.

"Keep it…until you're better."

"I'm not going to get better. I'm a glitch Jazz. My life is over. I'll never be an Autobot now."

"Ratchet can fix ya."

"No, he can't. I overheard him talking to Wheeljack. They can't figure out why my logic circuits crash or even how to fix it so that they don't freeze up."

"So you're not going to be an Autobot. You can still be a civilian that helps them."

"We were supposed to be officers…_**together**_. Remember, we promised we'd help each other out. Being an officer in the Autobot army is all I've ever wanted."

Jazz had nothing to say which only made Prowl cry even harder than before. It took some time but eventually Prowl's systems gave way and he fell into recharge in Jazz's arms. The entire time Jazz tried to think of a way to help Prowl. This was his best friend. He loved him like a brother. And he did recall the promise they made to each other.

Then a thought occurred to him. Carefully, he got up and left Prowl alone. Then he headed to the one bot on base he knew might be able to help.

"Jazz, it is late and way past your recharge. And you're in a restricted part of the base."

"I know, Optimus…Sir."

"Then I suggest you hurry along and get back to your room. I have important work to do."

"What I have to say is important too, Sir. Please."

Optimus gazed upon the troubled youngling. He had an idea of what this might be about having read Ratchet's report on the glitch in Prowl's CPU. A glitch that the youngling mech was going to have to live with his entire life.

"Very well," Optimus said, putting down the datapad and giving Jazz his undivided attentions. "I'm listening."

"It's Prowl, Sir. He was in his room crying his optics out earlier. He cried himself right into recharge. He's got this glitch and now thinks he can never be an officer or even an Autobot."

"That's rather ambitious of him. It is most difficult to become an officer in my ranks."

"We know, Sir. That's why we were going to do it together. You see Prowl's really smart and good at planning things. I'm good at being sneaky and getting into places unnoticed. We figured you could really use mechs like us…when we've matured."

"And now?"

"We made a promise to each other. I want to be an Autobot, Optimus Sir. But…I…I want Prowl to be one too. If he can't…Sir…I don't know what to do. It's going to kill him that he can't be an officer. And he'd make a good one too. I just know it. Please, Optimus, Sir, can you do anything to help?"

Optimus was touched by Jazz's spark wrenching concern for his friend. The poor little mech was nearly in tears.

"Ratchet, this is Optimus," he said, pressing the comlink button on his desk.

"_What do you want now? It's late!_"

"I need you to meet me at Prowl's quarters. I'll be there in a klick."

"_Understood_," the CMO replied sounding far less cranky.

Jazz's optics brightened as Optimus rose to his feet, making the big mech smile. He very rarely got to play the role of guardian with Prowl or Jazz. The two younglings were very self reliant, a little mischievous from time to time but nothing too out of hand, and were disciplined enough to attend their studies on time and do well. Still, this was something Optimus had been looking forward to since both little mechs arrived on the base.

"Thank you Optimus, Sir," Jazz smiled kindly up at the Autobot leader as they arrived at Prowl's quarters.

"I can only promise to do my best to help Prowl. Some of it is up to him."

Jazz sighed, shoulders sagging, "I think I understand."

"I arrived just in time," Ratchet said, coming out of Prowl's quarters. He leaned closer and whispered something to Optimus so that Jazz couldn't hear. But whatever it was made Optimus look very worried.

"Ratchet and I are going to go talk to Prowl alone, first, ok Jazz?"

Jazz nodded, biting his bottom lip component. Then watched helplessly as they went in and closed the door behind them.

Prowl lay curled up, not even acknowledging that he had visitors, even after he felt a heavy weight sit on the bed. Large hands then lifted him up and he recognized Optimus' armor as the leader held him close, almost like a sparkling.

"Ratchet told me you were thinking of jumping out your window," he spoke softly.

"I saw no other option," Prowl replied softly, the tears filling his optics once again. "I'm a glitch…I'm useless now."

Optimus sighed, heavily, giving Prowl a gentle squeeze for comfort.

"Prowl, do you understand the Autobot way?"

"To work as a team because as a team you're all stronger."

"That's right. But that is only part of it," Optimus said, the warmly smiled at Prowl as he lifted the young mech's face up so he could see his teary optics. "We Autobots do not shun you for your weakness. We stick together. Because as you said, in being together we are all stronger. When one of us falls, there is always someone there to help him or her back up. _**Always**_. And for the record, you are not a glitch Prowl. You and Jazz already demonstrate the qualities of an Autobot. And I have never thought of you as anything but young Autobots."

Prowl broke down, clinging to Optimus' chest armor. Prowl had been so devastated that he was willing to take his own life. And to hear the Autobot Commander tell him that he was already an Autobot came as such a tremendous relief.

"Ratchet…"

The CMO cleared his throat and moved over into Prowl's view.

"Optimus is right. And while I cannot fix the glitch in your CPU there are ways to help you cope with it. I see no reason why you cannot live a normal mech's life…and Autobot's life."

"Besides, you already have friends who will help look after you. Ratchet and I will help. And you know Jazz will help. He's the reason I'm here," Optimus said.

Prowl blinked in surprise.

"He's very worried about you. In fact, he's right outside the door waiting to see that you're ok."

"Really?" Prowl asked.

"I'll go get him," Ratchet smiled.

Prowl sniffled, wiping his optics. It was all so much his systems could barely handled it. But he vowed right there that no matter what he'd always be there for his friends…_**always**_.

"Can you put me down, Sir? Please."

"Certainly," Optimus smiled then gently set Prowl on his feet.

The young mech walked across the room to his friend, Jazz. Prowl said nothing but handed the ball to Jazz and embraced his friend. Jazz hugged him back. There was no need to say thank you and you're welcome. The two always seemed to understand one another. And by some unspoken bond they were and would always be there for one another.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a one shot in response to a request from flamingmarsh. They put in a request to show the reactions of others on the base if Prowl and Jazz were hurt. This was what I came up with. Sorry it took so long flamingmarsh. I hope you and others enjoy it. It's entirely from one mech's POV. I'll let you figure out who that mech is.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

The attack had come from within. Perhaps a spy amongst our ranks or a saboteur. The bomb was meant for my brother. I was relieved to find that he wasn't anywhere near his quarters at the time of detonation. If he'd been an ordinary bot he'd have been in deep recharge and blown to bits. But then my brother and I were anything but ordinary.

Alas, while my brother had been spared. Many others were not.

Since it was late at night, much of the residence section of the base had been full of recharging mechs or femmes. The officers' quarters closest to my brother's and mine room took the most of the damage. Ratchet was thankfully recharging in his chair in his office like always. Ironhide our resident weapon's specialist was in the femme's section of the base with his femme, Chromia. Shade our head of special operations was away on a mission.

They were unharmed.

However, we lost our military tactician, chief engineer, and security director. Our city commander, Ultra Magnus was buried like many others with severe injuries. Ratchet's working on him now in surgery. He's confident the mech will survive. As will the others that were pulled from the debris, including myself.

I happened to be in the hallway heading to my quarters when the explosion erupted. Luckily I was still far enough away to avoid the blast but close enough to not entirely avoid the destruction. And not injured badly enough to be taking up valuable space in the medical bay.

"Sir! You still need tending too!" First Aid exclaimed, leaving his current patient.

"I'm fine. I will return when you are less busy. Besides, they could use the help searching for the others," my tone authoritative leaving no room for debate from the young medi-bot.

With that I left the medical bay and headed for the residence.

The base was still on high alert with security guards sweeping every room for another possible explosive device. The more sensitive areas of the base like the command center and our officers were already been cleared. I heard Ironhide's distinct voice in the distance barking out orders at them to make sure they didn't miss anything.

I continued on, entering the residence.

Smoke's pungent scent hung heavily mixed with the smell of dried energon. Dust wafted slowly through the air. Beams of light from the mechs and femmes still searching the debris danced across the area.

The section was unrecognizable. Twisted metal littered the area. Strong support beams jutted out and were horrible misshapen. The very ground creaked and moaned beneath my feet making me question the stability of the area.

Frankly, I'm amazed there were any survivors!

I looked up at the familiar voice I saw my brother.

Of course he'd be. Where else would he be during such a crisis?

I swiftly made my way towards him.

"Megatron, shouldn't you still be in the medical bay?" Optimus asked, concern deeply expressed in his optics.

"I'm fine and I'm here to help. Has everyone been accounted for?"

"All but two," my brother replied solemnly and I felt the sadness…the guilt from within.

"Who are they?" I asked softly.

"The youngling mechs, Prowl and Jazz."

"Then let us find them," I replied, firmly squeezing his shoulder for reassurance. "They may be a pain in my aft and two of the most meddlesome younglings I've ever met. But I see why you and many others care for them so much. They're pure of spark and give us hope for the future."

Optimus gave me a look.

"Don't be so surprised. Just because I don't show my feelings like you do, doesn't mean I don't care," I remarked.

"Thank you brother," Optimus sighed then led me carefully up a pile of debris. "I figure if we find one of them we'll find the other."

"I've noticed they're inseparable despite the fact they are opposites."

"Much like you and me when we were their age," he pointed out.

I nodded with a smile.

Then we set out to do our task and started clearing the debris with our hands. Between the two of us, being probably the two strongest mechs on the base, much of the heavier wreckage was easily handled and disposed of. It didn't take long for word to go around the base that Prowl and Jazz were still missing.

I heard the whispered prayers from many as more and more volunteers showed up and continued to help well into the morning hours. Their concern was evident in the tone of their voices. And to be honest, I was somewhat surprised the troublesome duo had affected so many.

Their plight worried my brother the most. I know he felt guilty for having them on the base. I warned him time and time again that younglings had no place on the base. Yet, I too was worried. No bot deserved to die at such a young age. And I found myself praying to Primus as well.

"Optimus!" I whispered, moving gently when I thought I heard a muffled cry.

"I heard it too," he spoke softly back, standing beside me. Then he got on his hands and knees and shouted at the mess. "**JAZZ! PROWL!**"

"Jazz here!" came a very faint muffled reply. "Hurry, Prowl's hurt!"

My brother and I went into action with desperation.

"Get Ratchet if he's available!" I ordered the nearest mech. "Form a line so we can clear this debris! Hound, keep scanning for structural integrity, we can't risk more of this mess collapsing onto the little mechs."

"Scanning now, Megatron. Jazz's life signs are weak but steady, energy levels low. Prowl…he's barely registering!"

"Let's hurry!" Optimus ordered and we hurry we did.

Together my brother and I pulled away piece by piece of the younglings' metal entombment. For several agonizing klicks it seemed we weren't getting any closer until we saw a small hand suddenly appear through a gap.

"Jazz!" Optimus exclaimed, grabbing hold of the youngling's hand.

"Hurry, I can't wake Prowl up," the youngling wept.

"Megatron, give me a hand."

"I see it, Optimus," I said, together we lifted the final heavy beam. I made sure I had a good strong grip on it. "Get them! I can't hold this for long."

I didn't need to tell my brother twice. His upper body disappeared into the hole. Then he came up a few moments later with one unconscious little mech in one arm and an exhausted little mech in the other.

A roar erupted from the crowd of volunteers.

And I watched as my brother quickly took the little mechs directly to Ratchet. Knowing my brother, he'd spend his time worrying for the mechs so I took it upon myself to set about supervising the clean up. I even had Ironhide work on assigning new temporary quarters for us.

I laughed to myself. The mech wasn't happy with his assignment. He'd rather be blowing drones up instead of doing such tedious work. Yet he did his job well as always. Everyone did. And it wasn't until the next jour, after a good night's recharge that I saw my brother smiling as he worked diligently in his office, sparing a moment to tell me the wonderful news.

It seemed the little mechs were going to be ok.

For some reason I ventured into the medical bay. Perhaps because what Optimus said was true that Prowl and Jazz are close despite being opposites. My brother and I often do not see optic to optic yet we are still brothers and love each other as such.

"Ah, here to finally get your scratches and dents tended to?" Ratchet questioned.

"I'm fine. My repair systems took care of them," I responded, moving over to the recharging younglings. "How are the little ones?"

Ratchet shot me a surprised look. I merely huffed at him to just get on with it.

"Jazz's leg had a severe break so thankfully, he won't be running around annoying the slag out of us for a few jours," the CMO answered. "Prowl is stuck in here until his winglets completely heal. I was lucky to save them."

A monitor beeped somewhere in the room, capturing Ratchet's attention.

"Excuse me," he said then hurried away.

I watched him heading over to Magnus before returning my gaze to the younglings. One of them was awake and looking at me in dismay.

"Don't be so surprised, Jazz," I smiled. "I may be a grouch but I'm not a sparkless fragger as many would believe."

The little mech nodded then started looking around until he found Prowl on the medical birth beside him.

"Is Prowl ok?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"He will be according to Ratchet."

"I was scared when I head the explosion," Jazz shuddered, tears flowing freely down his faceplates. "Prowl said not to worry that he knew what to do."

"He protected you from the falling debris, didn't he?"

Jazz nodded, trembling.

"He's a true friend. One day I'm sure you will be able to repay him."

"Yes, Sir," he wept, wiping his tears.

Suddenly Prowl started crying in agony sounding very much like a distressed sparkling. When I looked over I could see he was in great pain by the way he lay on his side, clutching the thermal blanket with his hands.

"**Ratchet!**" I shouted, moving to hold the young mech still.

"Little fragger woke up too soon," the medic grumbled.

"Just do something for the pain, disconnect the sensor relays of his wings or something!"

"I can't do that, his winglets are still healing and any loss of sensor input no matter how short can permanently damage them. But the fact that he can feel the pain in them is a good sign. It means I was successful in reattaching them. There, he should recharge without pain for the rest of the morning."

Indeed, the cries died down. So did the tremors through the young mech's form.

"Is he ok?" a soft voice meekly asked.

"He's fine Jazz. He just needs to recharge so don't disturb him, ok?"

"Ok, Ratchet."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go finish my report. Optimus is anxious for it."

I watched the CMO leave before turning my attention back to Jazz. The little mech was still crying, the desire to help his friend evident in his concerned gaze. I decided to help him by gently lifting him and laying him beside his friend so they could share the medical birth.

I know it was an uncharacteristic show of compassion on my part but I felt compelled to do so. These two young mechs seemed to draw that out from mechanisms, warming the hardest of spark such as my own. Well except for Ratchet. He gets crankier when Prowl and Jazz and playing near his medical bay.

"This way you both aren't alone," I smiled to Jazz, carefully covering them both up. "And if Prowl wakes up in pain you'll be there for him."

"Thank you, Megatron Sir. Will…will you come back to see how we're doing?"

"I'm not sure," I mused. "I have a busy schedule today."

"I understand," Jazz sighed disappointedly.

"Perhaps, I will come by later and make sure Ratchet is treating you well. If he doesn't, I'll make him."

"How Sir?"

"I'm the only bot around that could scare him," I winked making him giggle softly. "No recharge."

Jazz yawned as he nodded and quickly fell into recharge snuggled up beside his friend. And I turned to leave only to see Ratchet standing there with his arms folded across his chest, amused grin on his face.

"So Megatron, you're not such a sparkless mech after all," he commented, handing me a datapad.

I growled at him, yanking it out of his hand.

"My mistake," he chuckled and turned around. "Give that to Optimus for me. Thanks. And for the record, I'm _**not**_ afraid of you."

After one last look at the innocent younglings I left thinking that my brother was much wiser than he looked. True it was a danger to have younglings on the base. Yet, the reward of having them around for morale far out weighted the risks.

Oh Primus, I'd better not tell Optimus that. He'll think I've turned soft!

* * *

Next update with be the request from DitzyMusicLover. Also, I'm still accepting special requests for more one shots if anyone is interested. One condition, the little rascals must be younglings in your request.


	5. Chapter 5

Some bunnies never die! I swear! I'd recently gotten a review for Little Rascals and my muse was struck by an idea. The bunny was resurrected and here it the result. More youngling action from Prowl and Jazz. I hope you like it!

* * *

To say Jazz was worried was an understatement. Prowl missed their lessons with their teacher, Arcee. Prowl _**never**_ missed a lesson! Not even when he had a system upset and had purged his tanks in the middle of the classroom. Arcee had cancelled the rest of class out of pity that day. To her dismay it had only upset Prowl even more and she had to escort the crying mechlet to the medical bay.

Today, Jazz asked if she would cancel the lesson for the day so he could find his friend. She granted his request and even helped in the search, enlisting a few of her friends who were off duty to help.

Jazz went off on his own as he knew all of Prowl's favorite spots. Only, he couldn't find Prowl anywhere. Not even in his favorite reading spots where he thought Jazz couldn't find him. However that didn't deter the youngling. He was going to find his friend no matter what. And find him he did.

The visored mechlet didn't know why he felt compelled to check the old medical equipment storage room on the basement floor of the base. He just did and found Prowl hiding in a corner, trembling, and crying.

At first all Jazz did was sit beside Prowl and wrap an arm around him, allowing his friend to cling to him. Only after a long while, once Prowl seemed to quiet down with the occasional hiccup from his form did Jazz finally speak.

"Ya wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Fresh tears welled up in Prowl's optics. Looking into them, Jazz could see fear…sheer fear in his friend's optics. He'd never known Prowl to be so afraid it'd make him this upset.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Jazz offered.

"I can't…hic…I don't want…hic…to see you get hurt."

Jazz looked confused.

"He said he'd…hic…kill me if I told _**any**_one."

Something inside Jazz snapped. Someone had threatened his best friend!

"Ya have to tell me, Prowl. Ya can't hide forever."

"No," Prowl wept, shaking his head.

"Prowl, you're smart, you know I'm right. Besides, if some bot threatened you Optimus would want to know about it. He cares about us."

Prowl choked and sobbed, "He told me…hic…no one would believe me…hic…not even Optimus."

"I would believe ya. I'm yar best friend, right?"

Prowl nodded a hard tremor shook his small frame.

"I'm scared, Jazz," he wept and hiccupped and then started to explain why.

Jazz was scared too by the time Prowl finished his tale of accidental eavesdropping. But he wasn't going to tell Prowl that. The mechlet didn't need that extra burden right now.

"We _**have**_ to tell Optimus," Jazz determined. "It's what a good Autobot would do. He would believe you. I know it in my spark."

"He's off base," Prowl sniffled, wiping his face. "But why would he believe me? I'm just youngling. I'm not family."

"Then we tell Ironhide first! He'll believe us. Then Optimus will believe 'im!"

"Can't. He's with Optimus."

"Frag. I doubt any other bots other than them would believe us."

"Me."

"_**Us**_. I ain't leavin' ya alone, Prowl. We're in this together."

Prowl nodded, looking meekly at his hands and much relieved he wasn't alone. He knew Jazz was right. Optimus had to be warned.

"There is one other bot on base who would listen to us. I'm sure he'd believe us if we explained it to him. And he would know how to reach Optimus to warn him."

"Who?" Jazz asked.

"Ratchet."

Jazz instantly shrank in his frame. He hated visiting the medical bay unless they were pulling a prank. Otherwise both he and Prowl stayed clear of the cranky CMO as if he were comic rust itself. Still, Prowl was his best friend. He'd do anything for his best friend.

"Alright, we'll go together," Jazz said, taking hold of Prowl's hand. "We'll use the ventilations systems to sneak inta the medical bay like always. That way no one 'ill see us."

"Ok," Prowl mumbled.

"Hey. I'm yur friend. I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to ya."

Prowl nodded and allowed Jazz to lead the way.

Of course by this time, Arcee was in a near panic having lost Jazz and still unable to find Prowl. Ultra Magnus who was in charge of the base while Optimus was away had search patrols looking for the younglings. Despite the search teams, as planned, one spotted them or even thought to look for the mechlets in the ventilation system. Needless to say, the CMO Ratchet was startled to find the missing younglings cowering under his desk in his office.

"How the frag did you two get in here? I've been in and out of my office all morning!"

Neither replied in their usual manner. In fact, Ratchet grew worried as the two were clinging to each other, visibly trembling, looking absolutely terrified. Or more accurately, it appeared as if Jazz was protecting Prowl as he was the one trembling and shaking with wide optics. Rather than alerting Magnus, the CMO quickly closed his door and started scanning the younglings.

"You're safe here," he said, kneeling before them with his scanner. "I locked the door. As for why you think I'm a good candidate to protect you from whatever you're terrified off, I'm at a loss. You're usually hiding from _**me**_!"

"Well, we may be younglins but we're smart," Jazz said. "We know things. Especially Prowl here. He's really smart. An' he told me one time that there are only two mechs on this base the Optimus would listen to when they have somethin' really important to say. Somethin' that no other mechanism would believe."

"Oh really, and who might they be?"

"Ironhide….and you."

Ratchet blinked in surprise. So what Ironhide said about the two younglings was true.

"So what is it you need to tell me that have you so scared?" he asked, gently pulling both little mechs out from under his desk.

The very question made Prowl's form shake even harder. Spark rate even shot up to almost dangerously high levels.

"Shh, relax Prowl. You're going to send yourself into stasis. Perhaps Jazz can tell me?"

"Sure. I'll tell ya," Jazz said, his arm wrapping around Prowl's shoulders protectively. "Prowl was readin' this mornin' in one of his spots he likes to hide in, usually so I won't bother 'im while he's readin'. That's when he overhead two mechs talkin' about…" Jazz paused, leaned closer to Ratchet and then whispered. "They were talkin' about killin' Optimus."

"That's a serious accusation," Ratchet snapped harshly.

"It's true!" Prowl yelled through his tears. "I heard they had the trap set for Optimus at the Temple of Primus where he was meeting Alpha Trion in a few days."

"No one knew about that meeting except a select few!" Ratchet exclaimed, placing a quick communiqué to Ultra Magnus requesting his presence immediately.

"I didn't mean to hear it! It was an accident!"

"Shh, it's alright. So why are you so scared?"

Prowl choked and sobbed, "I made a noise when they were talking about dismantling Optimus. They grabbed me before I could runaway and _**he**_ was about to kill me. His friend talked him out of it, saying that it could destroy their plans for killing Optimus. So _**he **_threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

"Who are they?"

"I'd never seen the one mech before. He was all purple and only had one optic. The other one…he…hic"

"Tell me who is Prowl. We will protect you from him. I promise," Ratchet insisted.

"It…it was Megatron," Prowl whispered.

Ratchet looked into the young mechs optics and saw he was speaking the truth. Not that Prowl ever lied about anything. From what Ironhide told him Prowl was honest to a fault and too smart for his own good at times. So…

The door suddenly chimed. Both Prowl and Jazz screamed, leaping into Ratchet's arms startling the CMO who barely managed to keep a hold on them. At which point it was finally all too much for Prowl's systems as the mechlet passed out. Followed by Jazz getting hysterical thinking Prowl was dead!

Ultra Magnus hearing the commotion from the other side of the door quickly drew his weapon punching in the override code to open Ratchet's door. This only made Jazz scream louder when he saw the weapon. It was too much for his systems as well and he passed out.

"Put that away!" Ratchet snapped.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They'll be ok," the CMO answered and then carried the two unconscious younglings into one of the private rooms in his medical bay.

"Ratchet?" Magnus questioned, concerned for the younglings.

"They're systems just couldn't handle the stress," he answered administering a sedative to each youngling. "They're recharge comfortably for a while. In the mean time we have a situation. Optimus needs to return to base immediately."

"He's not going to just come back for two overstressed younglings. He's on a mission."

"And we don't want to alert his brother either," Ratchet mused, rubbing his chin.

"What?"

Ratchet quickly explained what Prowl and Jazz told him. It didn't take much to convince Magnus as he is well aware that Prowl and Jazz do not exaggerate or overreact to things. They're rather mature for such young mechlets.

"Prowl is absolutely terrified that Megatron is going to kill him. And Jazz is equally scared for his friend," the CMO said, pulling the thermal blanket over the younglings. Normally he'd keep them on separate berths but knew in this case they'd want to be together.

"We still need a viable excuse for Optimus to suddenly return and not arouse suspicion."

Ratchet suddenly smiled triumphantly, "I believe I have just the excuse."

TBC


End file.
